bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Johnson
Tim Johnson is a retired businessman and entrepreneur, the founder of the Johnson Development & Trust, and grandfather to Karen and Kate Johnson. Once the Managing Director of the family's privately held company, which thrived under his leadership, he has since turned over the reigns to his eldest son, while he retired to a wealthy home in the Cedarfield Heights complex of New York City. It falls to him to keep his son's kids in line while their father further expands the family business. He is a kindly neighbour to Natasha Romanov. Descriptions Physical Tim is an older, gentile man, seeming to be in his early 60's, with a bald-capped scalp, grey, thinning hair on the sides of his head, and a pointed face/jaw. He is lean, with a tan that comes from years of lounging in the sun, as well as the minor sun damage and wrinkles to his face. He is a casual dresser, adopting the Cuban style after his many years spent visiting the island. Despite his age, he is in good health and vigorous when he need be. Personality Tim is kindly and wise, though somewhat prudish and conservative in nature. He is a disciplinarian to his adult grandchildren, but he often a fails to impart the required firmness when they act up or tease him, especially Kate. He is intelligent, affable and much loved by those who meet him thanks to his older gentlemanly charm, but before he retired he was a pretty ruthless and effective businessman which is why the family business flourished. Tim is also a Cubanophile, a lover of Cuba. Hobbies and Interests * Family * Cuba and Cuban Rum * Day Lounging, Socializing Dislikes * Public Displays of Obscenity Key Personal Relationships Kate Johnson Kate is the youngest of the Johnson children and the black sheep of the family, even though the Johnson have a looser standard than most families. Tim has taken it upon himself to set the girl straight, especially after her "shameful behaviours" and the bad influences of her "Best Bestie of All Time".Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) The task is complicated by the fact Kate plays mind games with him, teasing him and his uptight nature, as well as calling herself her "Granpa's favourite". Both love each other dearly, Tim acting as a stand in for her Dad since he's working more often than not. Natasha Romanov Natasha Romanov is Tim's neighbour, their houses share a common pool and back garden area along with another home. Nat is a friend to Tim, at times a companion who spends hours in the sun chatting about world news and current events, though TIm is unaware of her actual livelihood. She helps Tim keep his mind fresh and challenged, unlike most people around him in his retirement. He has an attraction to her since she is a beautiful woman, but his gentlemanly attitude to her is politeness more can courtship, he considering himself too old for her. Backstory Early Life Tim was born as the eldest son to a family of four, who were not so well off. He was bright boy, who took care of his younger sister while their parents worked hard all day. Family was important to him and to all of the Johnsons, as it was what helped them get by. He was accomplished in school and an active member in his local community, earning a place in collage thanks to academic scholarships. It was there he studied engineering and finance both. College Days In college, Tim continued to advance. He spent his days studying and his nights earning the money to get by with small entrepreneurial jobs, selling supplies to fellow students and socializing where he could. During a party in his second year, he met the woman who would become his wife, and that night their first son was conceived. He was married by the time he was 21, finishing college a year later. He took what little savings he had at the time and founded the Johnson Development & Trust company, a housing development and financing consultancy firm with a hand in construction. Work Life Tim rounded out his family with a daughter a few years after college, and like his parents before him he threw himself into his work to provide for his family. Thanks to economic boons in the 70's and 80's, the family business soared and the Johnsons became wealthy. However, his workaholic nature didn't come without a downside, as tensions and distance grew between him and his wife. In time, they separated amicably, then divorced. Tim spent more time with his business after that, but also made an effort to be more involved with his children and recapture that family bond he once had with his parents and sister. It was also during this time that Tim became a Cubanophile. Despite the embargo against doing business there, "business excursions" were a way for the overworked man to take a holiday in the sun, enjoy some rum and grease some wheels as needed. He brought back with him a casual sense of dress, a tan, and a love of sugarcane, rum and playful girls... even if that last one must stay on the island foe his own good. A few years later and Tim was reaching his 50's, his two grandchild Karen and Kate were already walking and talking, and his son was well on his way to becoming the new Tim. The family was pretty rich and the business strong, so Tim decided early retirement would suit him. Retirement Tim moved himself out of his New York City offices and into a luxury home in the suburbs instead of returning to Philadelphia where is younger family lived, leaving his son to take over for him in the business. He spends his days as part of the local community, doing the odd charity work and more so socializing with those around him. He took a more active role in his family again, even still meeting with his ex-wife for afternoon lunches every few months. With all the money he could need at hand, he is ready to enjoy what life he has left and run his family as the patriarch, even if it means teaching the younger girls a thing or two about being grown-ups. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Tim is a side character that appears in AoH:MoAR, as Nat's neighbour and the Grandfather of Kate. He is friendly towards Nat, but acts as an obstacle to the real desires of Kate, which ends up drawing her into the various disputes within the family. These side content events allow for some mischief and debauchery outside of Nat's work efforts during the game. Non-Canonical Content Tim has yet to appear in any non-canonical content Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters Category:Business Owner Characters